Anti
Anti is one of the antagonists who appears in SSSS.Gridman. He was a kaiju who can assume human disguise until Episode 10, where his obsession with defeating Gridman evolved into a desire to protect him. Combined with Anti's own copy ability, this transformed Anti's kaiju form into a Gridman-like form dubbed Gridknight. Personality Anti is an aggressive and driven kaiju, created to fulfill his purpose of defeating Gridman. His hatred stands irrational for the Hyper Agent in both human and kaiju forms, and will not hesitate to attack a fellow kaiju if they stand between him and Gridman. Being that his natural desire, Anti was not educated regarding human behavior thus being gluttonous to food without table manners. Thus a very messy eater like an animal, eating without the use of utensils and leaving lots of food scraps everywhere. He remains socially-quiet and rarely speaking towards others, except Akane whom he remains loyal by her side, despite her callous and abusive response to his presence. But Anti remains instinctively towards his purpose, thus would refuse to murder people to fulfill Akane's petty grudges. Overtime with his repeated battles with Gridman and his time with Akane, Anti begins questions his role and purpose to the epiphany that he was given sentience for a reason. After finally being rejected from Akane, Anti finally leaves her to find his own path in life. With Calibur and Akane's words, he realizes himself to be more than just another kaiju born of Akane's malice, thus his evolution into Gridknight. Appearance Human Form He's a younger, shorter character, and has short gray hair and red eyes. He wears a blue jacket with symmetrical purple flame patterns on it. He wears a long scarf which varies color from a lighter gray where it is around his neck to darker gray to black at the ends, where it's more wispy, with parts of it actually separated from the rest of the scarf. He has blue pants and white shoes. After his defection from Akane and Alexis Kerib's assault for his defiance, Anti get proper bandages and a gauze to cover up his injured eye. Before being cleaned by Rikka Takarada it was noted that he had a putrid odor due to not cleaning himself and scavenging through garbage to acquire food. Kaiju Form In his kaiju form, Anti assumed a form of slightly hunched, humanoid monster clad in purple, white, and black demonic, biomechanical exoskeleton. His crested helmet is adorned with a red crystalline visor with pattern resembling jagged teeth that beeping whenever he talks, blue orb on the forehead that beeping when he is about to reach his time limit, and tusks on the side of his head. The exoskeleton also sports several gill-like patterns on the shoulder pads along with numerous yellow organs (six on the breastplate, three on the shoulder pads, and one on each front pieces of the tassets), two clawed toes on the legs, and arm gauntlets from which he unsheathes his wrist claws. Anti's kaiju form had undergo numerous changes to adapt and develop his own versions of Gridman's powers. Notably when copying Borr's missiles, the abdomen of his armor opens into a large maw with organic teeth-like missiles and his hands become yellow. When copying Sky Vittor's abilities, his legs become bulky, conical-shaped organic thrusters with his hands become cyan. Gridknight Abilities Anti is the first of Akane's kaiju that possesses two forms: Human form (which arguably the default one) one and Kaiju form, including his new evolved Gridknight form. Each form displayed different abilities: Human= While naturally born as a kaiju created to follow at Akane's orders, Anti was born with a human form. In battle, upon defeat or exhaustion, he will be forced back into this form. *'Transformation:' Being naturally a monster created by Akane, Anti can switch into human form when not in combat. This allows her to initiate monster attacks without help from Alexis. However Anti can only transform to his kaiju form when Gridman appears or if he is given an order to do so by Akane. **'Gridknight Transformation:' After becoming Gridknight, Anti is capable to transform on his own free will. *'Buzzsaw:' In his human form, Anti wields a hand-held buzzsaw blade weapon, which is concealed in his left sleeve, to combat his enemies. *'Superhuman Physiology:' Even while in human disguise, Anti has incredible strength and can jump extraordinarily high and far. He even shown capable of combating Samurai Calibur to standstill. |-|Kaiju= Anti's original/true form is a kaiju with dark blue, black, and white exoskeleton created with a quirk in form of ability to copy his foes' powers. However, instead of outright imitate them, Anti developed his own version of his enemies' abilities. *'Copy Ability': As stated by Akane, Anti has a special quirk to adapt and develop his version of his opponent's powers in an instant. **'Wrist Claws': Anti developed a pair of retractable wrist blades that share similar properties with the hyper agent's Gridman Calibur, enable him to counteract the Assist Weapon. **'Buster Anti: Teeth Missiles': Anti develop a jaw-like hatch located between the chest and abdomen area of his exoskeleton that has multiple yellow teeth-like organic missile that can be fired on enemies. This ability was developed from imitating Borr's missiles and whenever he uses this, his hands turned yellow. **'Sky Anti: Leg Thrusters': Anti can transform his legs into large, organic thrusters to fly at high speeds. He developed this ability from mimicking Sky Vitter as well as its combination Sky Gridman. When using this ability, his hands become cyan. ***'Bio-Flares': In addition if flight, Anti can project multiple flares to confuse his pursuers. *'Energy Bullets': With spherical yellow organs on his kaiju form, Anti can project a barrage of purple energy bullets to overwhelm his foes at will. **'Energy Beam': The yellow organs of his kaiju form can project red lasers that combine and charge into a large, destructive purple beam which firepower equal to that of Gridman's Max Grid Beam. *'Forehead Beam': In addition of being a mechanism to warn him about his time limit, the crystal on the forehead of his kaiju form can project an energy beam which firepower slightly more powerful than his individual energy bullet. *'Enhanced Physiology': Anti's speed and physical strength greatly increased in his kaiju form that not only he can run very fast to disorient his foes, but also possessed a considerable brute force to lift and throw a kaiju around his size on ease as well as matching Gridman's Max Gridman combination in terms of physical strength. |-|Gridknight= Mimicked after Gridman's appearance through his desire to fight alongside the Hyper Agent, Gridknight maintains Anti's power and speed from his kaiju form. Due to this, he is capable of arming himself with an Assist Weapon in the same vein as Gridman. *'Enhanced Physiology': Anti retains his kaiju form's physical attributes including his strength and speed. He also much more agile as Gridknight. *'Gridknight Circular:' Gridknight forms a circle of purple energy which is then thrown at his enemy, bifurcating them. He can also use it as a melee weapon similar as his buzzsaw in human form. *'Gridknight Storm:' Anti's variation of the Grid Beam, fired from the right arm instead of the left. It shares the same firepower to Grid Beam. *'Gridknight Calibur:' A giant katana that was transformed from the Gridman Calibur (with his Axe Blade ejected and turned red). **'Knight Calibur End:' While using the Gridknight Calibur, he moves towards his enemy via the thrusters on his back, and slashes with his sword in a reverse grip. **'Knight Light Wave Missile': Anti can project a purple energy bolt from the crystal on his chest. Trivia * The purple patterns on his jacket reference the designs on Shattered Glass Rodimus. * Anti is loosely based on Shinobilar from Denkou Choujin Gridman (known as Skorn in Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad) in many aspects: Both shares similar appearance, created with auto-intelligence, and able to think independently from other Kaiju. Unlike Shinobilar however, Anti was created with a default human form and outlives the original by one episode without the need of revival. ** In lesser extent, Anti also based on Khan Knight (an unused concept of the original series that features Takeshi Todo's initial alter-ego to fight against Gridman before joining forces to fight against Khan Digifier) as both share same ability to replicate Gridman's fighting prowess. *He becomes the first kaiju to reform from villain to hero in the franchise, unlike Takeshi Todo where he reforms in the series finale. Category:Characters Category:SSSS.Gridman Category:Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Hosts